


Our Secret

by HoneyAlphaPie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pedophilia, Shota, Sibling Incest, Young Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Baby brother Sora finds an interesting video on his tablet and shows it to his big brother Vanitas, wanting to do the things in the video with him.[Underage warning!!]
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes. Waiting to see the light of day. 
> 
> Well, we’re in full sin hours here people. No shame anymore.
> 
> Happy holidays.

Sora pulled out his tablet, and clicked on the internet browser. The page popped up, and Vanitas was shocked to see it was a porn site. What the hell had his baby brother been looking at? 

“I wanna do this Vani... With you!” Sora smiled and showed Vanitas the video. It was of two guys, who were on a bed kissing. Vanitas quickly looked at the title and breathed a sigh of relief. Or was it disappointment ?

It wasn’t very Explicit, “Two Twinks kissing and frottage”, but it made him wonder what else Sora had been looking at.

The video continued to play and the boys on screen were kissing passionately while grinding on one another. Pretty soft core considering the site Sora was on. Sora craned his neck to try and watch too. Sora was so young, and was already curious about this kind of stuff? Was that normal?

“You.. wanna do this Sora?” Vanitas felt the dryness of his mouth, and swallowed. Sora nodded vigorously.

“Yes Vanitas! I want kisses from you,” Sora smiled and he tugged on Vanitas’s shirt, wanting him to crouch to his level.

Vanitas paused the video and shut off the tablet. He placed it on Sora’s nightstand, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grasped Sora’s wrists and pulled him to stand in between his legs. His baby brother wanted kisses from him? 

“I’ll kiss you Sora. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to...” Vanitas nuzzled the side of Sora’s face softly earning a happy noise from the smaller boy. 

Vanitas grasped Sora’s small chin and brought their lips together. Sora pushed forward and giggled, making smooching noises as he did so. Vanitas groaned and reached out to Sora’s legs and hips to pull him on top of Vanitas’s lap. He let out a sigh when Sora rubbed up on his stiffening cock trapped in his jeans. 

Vanitas continued their kiss and opened his lips to sneak his tongue out. Sora was surprised and made a gasp , which allowed Vanitas to enter his mouth fully. He shoved his tongue inside and rubbed it around Sora’s, their lips connecting and breaking apart as they deepened their kissing. Sora whimpered and shifted in Vanitas’s lap, their clothed crotches pressed together between them. Sora started moving on him, rubbing their lower halves together.

“Ngg- Vani .. it hurts down here...” Sora whined and Vanitas had to shake his head to clear it of the fog. Sora was hard against him, and needed relief. 

“Don’t worry Sor, I’ll make you feel better. It will feel so good down here.” He whispered on to Sora’s skin as he snuck his hand down into Sora’s sleep pants. 

“Nnahh!” Sora whimpered and arched up into his hand. His own hands tight in Vanitas’s shirt, and his hips started moving to their own accord, meeting Vanitas’s strokes.

“That’s it Sor... I’m gunna make you cum so hard...” he stroked faster, held his grip tighter, and then Sora was already cumming into his hand.

“Ahh!” Sora cried and trembled as his whole body shook. He grew limp in Vanitas’s hold and panted for breath. His chest heaving with every intake of air.

“You’re so cute Sora. Look how much you came, it’s everywhere baby...” Vanitas held up his soiled hand and Sora his his face in Vanitas’s shirt, embarrassed at the mess.

“Don’t be embarrassed Sor, I’m so happy and proud. All this, for me...” Vanitas slowly pushed Sora to lay back in his bed and reached for some tissues to clean up their mess. 

“You make me feel funny Vani. I’m all tingly now..” Sora rubbed at his own body, feeling the tingles down in him. His special spot was tingling the most, Vanitas touching it before made it feel so weird. And he had made a huge mess! 

Sora idly rubbed at his crotch and lifted his hips at the action. “Oh! It still feels w-weird Vani...” 

Vanitas practically salivated at the sight of Sora rubbing himself. Sora probably had never touched himself like that before, and Vanitas knew he wanted to see it. He reached up and started to pull Sora’s sleep pants down and his small cock popped out, semi hard from his touching.

“Vani!” Sora gasped and felt cold in his bare skin. He tried to sit up and curl up, but Vanitas just held him down. 

“Sora just lay back, okay baby boy?” He said and forced Sora back down, but Sora whined and tried to push his hands away. 

“I’m cold Vanitas! Why did you take my pants!” He grumbled and Vanitas had to bite back a laugh. 

“Don’t worry Sora, I’m going to warm you up.” 

Vanitas placed his hands inside Sora’s thighs and spread them apart, licking his lips as he did so. Sora was so cute and small. His penis could easily fit into Vanitas’s mouth if he tried.. and he wanted to try. He grasped under Sora’s knees and spread his legs far apart, before leaning down and suckling on Sora’s member. 

“Nnaaah!!” Sora whined at the sudden warmth around him. He unconsciously thrusted up into the warmth and screwed his eyes closed. 

Vanitas moaned around Sora’s cock, liking Sora’s thrusting and whining, and sucked at him harder, slurping and sucking the swollen flesh, his tongue dancing on the skin. He moaned again as Sora’s hands found their way into Vanitas’s hair, the soft grip sending him for a loop.

“Ahh- Ahh... V-Vani!” Sora cried and shook his head back and forth as Vanitas worked him harder, and started moving his hips more and more against Vanitas’s face. Sora whined loudly as Vanitas hummed around him, and then he was cumming again, releasing himself in Vanitas mouth.

Sora gasped and panted, lying limp on the bed again, and Vanitas pulled away finally after drinking his fill. He wanted to suck Sora’s little cock all day, drink everything he had to give. Make Sora cry and beg for more. His little Sora. His baby brother.

“Look at you Sora, you did so good for me. Did that feel good, baby?” Vanitas purred as his climbed over Sora, and Sora nodded weakly.

“You make me feel all tingly Vani, it feels good when you touch me, but can we kiss more now?” Sora had a slight pout and Vanitas grinned, wanting to bite at those soft lips. He grasped Sora’s wrists and put them above his head, before leaning down and kissing Sora again. He lightly thrusted into Sora’s lower half, rubbing his own hardness into Sora’s soft one, and started humping him. Sora made a noise and spread his legs wider, feeling himself getting hard again at the rubbing. 

“Vani .. t-that hurts ..” Sora then said in discomfort, his face pained, and Vanitas stopped his humping to realize his jeans were probably rough on Sora’s sensitive skin. He nodded and reached down to unzip and pulled himself free, sliding his jeans down past his ass cheeks. 

“This will feel better Sora,” Vanitas moaned and pressed their cocks together. Sora gasped and arched into him. 

“Wow! Yours is different than mine Vani... yours is big and hairy.” Sora said matter of factly as he stared, and Vanitas nodded, barley listening as he rubbed on Sora. He was slowly losing it, Precum leaking from his tip and getting Sora’s skin wet made the gliding of their cocks more pleasurable. 

“S-Sora.. Sora...” Vanitas mumbled into Sora’s neck and kissed and bit him lightly, and Sora mewled and whined. His hips jerking as Vanitas sped up. 

“Vani! It’s..! Ahh!” Sora came again, shaking as the cum dribbled out of his softening cock. Vanitas swore and moved faster, the slick of the cum making the movements wet and fast. Vanitas swore again and kissed Sora deeply, coming all over Sora’s pelvis and stomach. They both panted and felt sweat dripping of their bodies.

Vanitas stood up then, the realization of what he just did shocking him to his core, and he surveyed the mess they made. Sora was completely wrecked, huffing and puffing, and sticky all over. This would not do. The needed to clean up before their parents got home, that wouldn’t go over too well, and what would their other siblings say if they found out what he did to their baby brother?

No one could find out. Vanitas made Sora promise he wouldn’t tell a soul and dragged him to the bathtub to clean up. 

A few more orgasms later and Sora was out of the bath and squeaky clean, just in time for their parents to pull into the driveway. 

“Shh, it’s our secret, okay baby boy? You want me to be able to keep kissing you right?” Vanitas whispered and Sora smiled and nodded. 

“Uh huh! Our secret Vani!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell , it’s quite nice here! Full sin hours!!!!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic ✿


End file.
